A Memory
by BlackAdderGirlFromHell
Summary: Chatterer dies serving his master. Fleur is saddened by this greatly, and mourns him. Warning: If you love Chatterer you WILL cry your eyes out. All cenobites and other Hellraiser characters belong to Barker blah blah blah and all that good stuff. Fleur belongs to me. Enjoy. Rated T because there is violence and death.


It was a quiet night. Fleur laid awake on her bed. Her face was puffy and red from crying so much. She had never felt such loss before. Sure she had lost loved ones, but that was years ago. She had been only four when her Grandmother passed. However, it didn't count because she was too young to understand the pain of loosing someone to death. Now she understood why her mother was so upset that day now. Earlier today Fleur lost her best friend, and beloved. She had lost Chatterer. Fleur continued sobbing as she curled up in her bed. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Memories of the day's events returned with full force.

Earlier today:

Chatterer and Fleur were in Hell. Chatterer's chamber was perfect for the two to hang around and do nothing but kiss and hug. "Fleur, promise me when you are ready to change, you will let me have the honor of turning you?", Chatterer asked. "Yeah. I promise. Is that like a type of wedding ceremony for you Cenobites when you love a human very much?", Fleur rewplied. "Well, sort of..Look see, it's against our lord Leviathan's laws to be with a human. I'm not sure why exactly, but he gets super pissed whenever one of us falls for one of you. However, there is a way to get around the law of no cenobite on human romance. If said human chooses to become a cenobite or puzzle guardian. Most humans tend to break the courtship after hearing their very limited choices. You are different though.", Chatterer said as he combed his fingers through her hair. Fleur smiled and popped a chocolate into her mouth. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Pardon me my lady.", Chatterer said kissing her cheek before getting up to get the door. There before him stood the General Cenobite. "Good day Chatterer my boy.", he said with a salute. "Yeah hi. Look, I'm kind of 'busy' if you get what I'm saying.", Chatterer said softly nodding towards where Fleur was. The Genral blinked and stared before replying, "I'm sorry I don't speak hip-hop." Chatterer sighed and then asked what was wrong. "The Harrowers have entered Hell! There's a huge battle with your master's gash.", General said. "Fine, I'll be there shortly.", Chatterer said. General nodded and ran off. Chatterer put on his Hussar styled jacket and went to help his master. "Don't go my love.", Fleur begged. Chatterer kissed her and said he'd be right back.

* * *

Chatterer was fighting with a fury unmatched by the other gash members. He sent hooks in every direction. "Chatterer, behind you!", cried Female and she knocked the Harrower to the ground. Chatterer thanked her and noticed his master was struggling to keep a Harrower from stabbing him with his divine short sword. Chatterer threw the Harrower off his master, and got the Harrower to come after him. Chatterer was soon overwhelmed by the Harrowers. Pinhead saw his favorite follower fall under the Harrowers attack. "Get them off him! Now!", he yelled at the other gash members. They rushed to get the Harrowers to get away from Chatterer. However, two of them remained to fight him. One had a divine battle ax, and the other had a divine short sword. The ax soon made contact with Chatterer's back. Chatterer fell to his knees. The Harrower weilding the short sword stabbed Chatterer through the chest. The Harrowers soon made their escape back to the human world. Pinhead rushed over to Chatterer's side. "Get the Surgeon!", Pinhead shouted at Female. She nodded and ran with Butterball to get help. Pinhead looked back down at Chatterer with slight worry. Pinhead relaxed when the Surgeon arrived. "I heard about the boy. We need to stabilize him.", he said, remembering his past life as a human surgeon in a hospital. When he finished stabilizing Chatterer as best he could, he took hold of Chatterer's legs. "Grab his upper torso Xipe and on three we lift him. Female fold his arms in an 'x' over his chest.", Surgeon instructed. Female and Pinhead did as they were told. Pinhead and Surgeon soon lifted Chatterer and they made their way to Surgeon's chamber. It was a rather large chamber and it was dubbed the Hospital.

* * *

Chatterer struggled to breath. Surgeon was doing all he could to fix Chatterer. Serveral engineers pitched in as well. Chatterer knew it was too late, and that the damage was already done. He was dying. "M..Master...don't try...to save me..J..Just get...Fleur..please.", Chatterer said. Pinhead nodded and said, "Very well Chatterer. I will get Fleur and let her see you." Pinhead swiftly left the chamber to get Fleur. He found Fleur in Chatterer's chamber. "What brings you here your lordship?", she asked. "Chatterer is dying Miss Lemarchand. He is with the Surgeon and a few engineers who are trying to save him. He wants to be with you.", Pinhead explained. Fleur rushed out of the chamber. Pinhead lead her to where Chatterer was. Fleur saw Chatterer was in bad shape. The engineers and Surgeon looked up and nodded. Fleur walked up to Chatterer and knelt at his side. She took his hand and kissed it. "Chatterer, please don't go. I need you.", She said softly. Chatterer grinned weakly and replied,"I..will..never..forget you...my love..Goodbye.." With that, Chatterer took his final breath and died. Fleur sobbed and prayed to any deity who would listen for Chatterer to wake up. The rest of the day was a haze. She barely recalled the Surgeon trying to revive Chatterer. She was removed from his side after that.

Back to that night:

* * *

Fleur wiped her eyes. She looked at the time on her clock. It was midnight. Fleur saw Chatterer's image in her opened sketchpad. He was smiling his goofy smile. Fleur cried even more at the memories his image brought. She huged his image to her and wept bitterly. The love of her life was gone forever. Eventually, she stopped crying and then looked at the night sky out of her window. A smile tugged at her face. Chatterer wasn't gone completely from her life. He was now a memory. A sweet memory for her heart to hold forever. With that thought, she dried her face and went to bed.

The End.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this. I do apologize to any Chatterer fans. I love him too. It's just that I have a problem. See, I can't love a character from a story unless I kill them or make them suffer. So this is the Chatterer death story. Please don't hate me. Reviews are love!**


End file.
